FullMetal Salamander v2
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: Driven by his grief after Lisanna's death Natsu searches through forbidden magic to try and bring her back, but he failed and now has to pay the price for his actions. He now searches the world for the fabled philosopher's stone to restore his arm and bring back the woman he loves. Pairing Natsu x Lisanna enjoy and leave plenty of reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**{words - 2791}**_

_**{Hiya! It's me Happy sorry I left too get some delicious fish and the story was gone when I got back. Please don't tell Erza or the shorty alchemist and i'll do the disclaimer. SmallBasilisk28 doesn't own Fairy Tail or Full Metal Alchemist. Anyhow leave plenty of fi- I mean review's yea review's!}**_

_**{My little brat of a cousin thought it would be funny to delete my stories and notes while I was away for the holidays. I wrote the original story so don't flame me thinking i'm stealing. I'm having to rewrite from memory so i'm sorry if it's not the same as the original.}**_

_**{This is in responce to the challenge NinjaFang1331 posted and I really hope you like it.}**_

"English"

_"Magic" / "Truth"_

**'Thoughts'**

_**-Other- -Demon-**_

Chapter 1

Natsu couldn't remember when he left the guild as he walked down the streets of Magnolia but he had to get out of there his thoughts still on Lisanna. **'I'm sorry Lisanna, I should of gone with them, I could of saved you. Please forgive me Lisanna if only i'd stood up to Mira you would still be here with me.'** Natsu thought as memories of her played in his mind. he was drowning in his own sorrow and memories as he made his way down the road towards his home. He wiped the tears from his face remembering them coming threw the door a week ago after coming back from the easy mission that Mira wanted to take alone. He grew angry and couldn't help it when he knocked out the still injured Elfman after finding out Lisanna was killed because he lost control of his powers then going on a rampage.

So lost in his thoughts he wasn't watching were he was going when he walked right into an old man knocking an old leather bound book from his hands. "Sorry gramps i'm just having the worst week of my life right now." Natsu told him wiping his tear stained face as he bent down to pick up the old mans book.

Looking up Natsu was confused when he looked up because he couldn't spot the old man or anybody else on the road. Looking down at the old book in his hand he got curious and decided to read the first page. It had diagrams, weird magic circles, and notes scribbled down by the previous owner. Closing it he glanced at the books tilte and read it **'Alchemy and the different Transmutation Circle's.'**

Needing something, anything to take his mind off of Lisanna's death he pocketed the book taking it home to read to get his mind on something else. After getting home he set down at his table and started reading only to find out the book was complicated even with all the footnotes the last owner provided. What grabbed his attention was that Alchemy was a Lost Magic and that it could accomplish a multitude of different things. Some of the examples that interested him were of repairing broken objects then reverting them back to it's starting materials, and that the energy that governed over life was covered in detail.

**'This Lost Magic is my chance to bring you back to me Lisanna. It will take me some time but i'll learn Alchemy and bring you back to me.' **Natsu thought his eyes gaining back the fire that died as he read up on the list of things he would have to study if he wanted to use Alchemy. Placing the book down on the table he headed out towards the book store to start getting the books, ignoring the warning on the first page that human transmutation was strictly forbidden.

The weeks went by as Natsu slowly distanced himself from the guild as he studied math, chemistry, physics, and ancient alchemical theory. It took him six months of staying up late nights studying and gathering the supplies needed while trying not to look suspicious when he was around his freinds, but somehow he managed to pull it off.

The rain outside was picking up when Natsu finally finished drawing the last bit of the transmutation circle. "Ok! The circle's finished and I double checked all my mistakes. All right, next is the chemical makeup of the human body. Thirty-five liters of water, twenty kilograms of carbon, four liters of ammonia, one and a half kilograms of lime, eight hundred grams of phosphorus, two hundred and fifty grams of salt, one hundred grams of nitrate, eighty grams of sulfer, seven and a half grams of fluorine, five grams of iron, three grams of silicon... and a drop of Mira and Elfman's blood for the DNA. I sent Happy over to Levy's for the night and everything looks okay." Natsu talked outloud trying to calm his nerves while rereading all the notes he wrote down.

He hesitated for a brief second before clapping his hands together and slamming them down on the transmutation circle. **'It's working! It's working! Please come back to me Lisanna.' **Natsu thought with a laugh watching the lighy blue electricity dancing around the room. His laughing died when he saw a slither of red enter the mix. **'Damn not a rebound not now, not when i'm so close!'** Natsu sreamed in his head while feeling the worst pain he ever felt in his life. His screams ripped threw the night as thunder boomed outside. He continued screaming in pure agony as he felt his body breaking apart until everything went dark.

13311331

Natsu slowly stood up on shaky legs to find nothing around him. Looking around he saw nothing but white and a gate that was like nothing he'd ever seen, but he stopped looking at the gate and focused his thoughts on the transmutation he'd just attempted. It had to of done something, anything to bring her back to life. It had to because the massive gate standing in front of him was covered in advanced formulas he'd never seen before.

_'It's been years since anybody was idiotic enough to use Alchemy for a human transmutation.'_ Natsu jumped spinning around his fist ablaze ready for a fight, but froze seeing a shapeless body and that creepy smile it had. After seeing his reaction the figures smile grew as it talked _'My a Dragon Slayer and Igneels child this is too ironic'_ Upon hearing this Natsu comes out of his shock shouting "How do you know all that!? Who are you!? The creepy laugh he gave out unnearved Natsu just as much as it's voice. _'Who am i you ask Natsu Dragneel?'_

_'One name you have for me is the world, or you can call me the universe. Or hell even call me God our perhaps im the Truth. I am all these things but i'm also you.'_ Shaking his head in anger and frustration Natsu shouted "That doesn't make any sence I read that book cover top cover and it told me after the human transmutation i'd be reunited with Lisanna! Not meet something that claims it's a God!"

Chuckling at the young boy's misfortune the being known as Truth told the young dragon slayer _'You have no idea what forces you've played with do you young dragon? The forces over life and death are mine to command and mine alone no mortal not even a god slayer could handle the power. The book as you call it didn't it have a warning that told you that using human transmutation was strictly forbidden? Our maybe didn't care about the consequences that you've caused.'_

Natsu shaking in anger at Truth shouted out "To hell with the consequences! I wanted her back I loved Lisanna! Why else would I willingly break that damned law!" It was silent in the endless void neither speaking as Truth's face turned into a frown before speaking _'You are a fool traveling here using Alchemy for something that was never here to begin with, Igneel would be disappointed with you young dragon. You knowingly commited a sin trying to bring the woman back to you and for what? This Lisanna may never return the thing you human's call 'love' or did you think that bringing her back to life would make you a hero in her eyes?_

Truth shook its head in disappointment as the gate behind Natsu slowly creaked open before speaking _'How disappointing you humans are. One after another reaching out trying to obtain life when there vwill always be death to each and every one of you. A price must always be paid too for your lives and that is the end of it when your last breath leaves your body. When the fire in your soul dies out and your body turns to dust scattering into the wind, Death is the price for Life, but regardless.'_

With that the gate behind him flung wide open and Natsu turned hearing the sounds of countless voices screaming in agony. Black voidless hands reached out grabbing Natsu dragging him towards the gate fighting and screaming to be let go. He saw threw all the hands as the gate was closing Truths amused smile._ ' Quite child this is what you wanted isn't it. So I will show you the truth.' _was the last thing he heard as the gate slammed shut.

~In the gate~

Natsu felt like his mind was being ripped apart as too much knowledge was being shown to him. He screamed in agony clutching his head in pain. "It's to much! It's to much! Make it stop please make it stop!" Natsu yelled in pain until he felt something grabbing onto his arm his eyes widened in horror seeing Truth there with that smile on his face. _'Did you forget that I said there were consequences to using Alchemy child and I think I have the perfect punishment in mind. _Truth told him as Natsu felt immense pain coursing through his body.

Watching his arm being torn apart atom by atom he screamed in terror "Stop it! I said STOP IT!" as a bright light consumed him.

~Back in Natsu's home~

Natsu was bleeding badly and was barly able to register his surroundings the one thing he knew was his left arm was gone. Blood was pooling around him and as he looked towards the center of the room his eyes widdened in horror. He got sick seeing the monstrosity that he had created. Bones protruding from a mass of flesh, the skull twisted looking almost demonic as it tried to speak.

Natsu was shocked repeatedly mumbling to himself "This isn't what I wanted not this... this monster. This isn't what I wanted.." As he passed out from the combination of shock and bloodloss.

It was a few minutes later that Porlyusica walked in seeing the red sparks coming from her home. "Idiot human, you were stupid enough and had a run in with 'Him' we'll I can't just leave you here so I might as well fix you up."

{Time Skip} {week and a half later}

It had been eleven days since Porlyusica found him in the remains of his home keeping him in her spare room as she healed his injuries and grafted on his new metal arm. Natsu was depressed the fire in his eyes gone as he stared out the window his task at reviving Lisanna failed but his mind working on the information he knew. So after watching him just stare out the window every day Porlyusica decided to call in an old friend to get the kid out of her house quicker.

After two days there was a knock on her door and she flashed a small smile before yelling at Natsu "Don't just stand there get the door i'm busy!" A smack with her broom had Natsu running to open the door only to freeze seeing a goliathian of a man standing in front of him.

Natsu was sweating bullets as he asked the giant "Hello are you here looking for Porlyusica?" With a nod from him he stepped aside as the man ducked down walking in. Following behind him was a rather attractive looking woman despite her appearance and being middle aged. She was tall with a hard dark eyes and a slender frame with a curvaceous yet well toned figure.

A few minutes passed with Natsu looking worried and the woman tapping her foot on the ground finally getting tired of waiting she yelled out "You called me here for a reason Porlyusica so you might as well come out and tell me what you want!" As Porlyusica came out of the next room she told the woman "Thanks for coming Izumi, Sig the reason I called you is the boy here used Alchemy and broke the big rule. So he needs training in the arts and he need them now."

The now named Izumi turned and glared hard at Natsu as she asked "Pray tell me 'BOY' why in the world did you use Alchemy? Why did you try and use human transmutation." She grabs Natsu's new metal arm and said sternly "So you met him and he took his pay from you for your attempt. So tell me 'BOY' why I should train you in the magic of Alchemy? Why should I when it seems you don't understand what you have done wrong."

Natsu who was frozen in shock came back to reality snapping at Izumi "I did use Alchemy for the woman I loved, so fuck you! You have no right to say what i've done was wrong when in my heart it felt right!" Izumi puched him in the jaw sending him crashing through the window as she roared out following him.

"Whats right? Whats RIGHT! 'BOY' you must be an idiot to not pay attention to all the warnings that covered the subject! Do you honestly think your the only one who has tried to use this magic!? I've seen other poor sobs like you who have walked threw my door begging to learn Alchemy so i'll tell you what I told them."

"Give me a reason why. Why should I waste my time teaching some brat who would probably not pay attention to anything I say and probably blow himself up just for the hell of using this magic?" Natsu threw a punch at Izumi that she just grabbed and threw him over her shoulder. "I want magic, I need to learn how to use it! I don't want to loose anybody I care about. I don't want people to die when I can fight and protect them!" Natsu got down on his knees tears in his eyes begging her.

"Please teach me how to use Alchemy I need to be a proper Alchemist so I can find a way to get my arm back." leaving out he still had thoughts on bringing Lisanna back. Izumi crossed her arms underneath her chest and glared hard at the boy saying codly "Very well 'BOY' i'm doing this for two reasons. One to make sure you don't make another idiotic mistake and call that wretched gate again and two more importantly Porlyusica called in a huge faver to get me here."

While Izumi was yelling at Natsu Porlyusica turned towards Sig fixing her window saying "I'll have to tell Makarov he's out traveling to clear his head while you take him back to Dublith for his training there's no need for anybody to find out what the boy has done."

"What about the thing he pulled threw the gate what happened to it?" Izumi asked walking up to them while dragging an unconscious Natsu by hid foot. "I dealt with the it and any evidence of what went on that night so nobody could find out what he did. How long do you think it will take you to turn him into a proper Alchemist I can only cover for you for so long?" Porlyusica asked while she was examining Natsu's new arm to make sure nothing was damaged.

"I'm not sure I already have another student and it depends on how badly he wants to learn." Izumi told her as memories of her old students came to mind.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**Thanks S for at least trying to save my stories.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words - 2944}**_

Chapter 2

{Clover Town}

Makarov sighed exasperated as he reread the newest letter sent his way by the Magic Council. It was about the mysterious new members that he was accused of hiding most of the complaints though had been brought up manly by Phantom Lord obviously but they still sent him letters asking to meet with them.

Salamander, Oberon, or FullMetal which ever one he goes by he knew it was his missing child Natsu Dragneel even though they could never get a picture of his face he just knew it was him. Looking at the latest picture it showed him standing among the burning ruins of a dark guild his black hooded cloak with a red Fairy Tail symbol on the back was used to hide his face. Next to him was his mysterious partner Atlas lounging on the remains of the guilds bar eating an apple with his light blue Fairy Tail symbol displayed on the right shoulder of his shirt.

**'What have you done that you felt the need to runaway from the guild and hide from us my boy. I know you were hurting after Lisanna's death but why didn't you come to me or Gildarts if you needed help Natsu. The one blessing I have is you at least have someone with you instead of traveling down a path I couldn't save you from like Ivan did.' **Makarov thought with conflicting emotions. On one hand he was proud hearing from the other Saints about Natsu's promotion to S class but his mind kept bringing him back to the night his house had burnt to the ground a thought in the back of his head he's had since that day been constantly telling him something bad had happened that night.

So many thoughts were going through his mind but he knew one thing was for certain Porlyusica had covered something up but that question was what. **'No matter what happens you can still come home Natsu I pray you know that if nothing else.' **"Whats the matter Makarov I figured you'd be happy with all the attention Oberon was bringing your guild?" Startled out of his thoughts he looked behind him to see his old friends Goldmine and Bob walking towards him.

"You bet I am though Erza's been itching for a fight against him for a while now but she can never seem to pin him down long enough to get one!" Makarov said forcing a laugh out while pushing his thoughts aside for the upcoming meeting.

{Oshibana Station}

"Natsu are you sure this guild even has information on the stone or Zeref's demons?" the voice of the shorter figure asked as they made their way deeper into the station.

"Come on Noah it's a solid lead and I'm sure will find something out this time." Natsu told him looking over at teachers other student Noah Lockser who's wearing a light green shirt under a black Heart Kreuz jacket, a pair of dark blue cargo pants with his sisters teru teru bozu doll and the pocket watch from teacher attached to his belt. His light green hair hangs casually unkempt across his face falling over his dark blue eyes.

"That's what you said about the last five dark guilds we took down only to find out I know more about the stone than they do." Noah grumbled under his breath complaining as they walked about the juice apple tree they passed on the way into town.

"Oberon the king of the flies and Atlas what a surprise to find you here." Erigor mocked from his spot on top of the train. He ignored the nervous looks some of his men had instead he was thinking how he could trap two high-class mages long enough to get away.

"See I told you they had Lullaby with them!" Natsu said pointing at the flute in Erigor's hand as Noah pulled out a small bag of money and threw it at him. Natsu just caught the bag with his right hand and snapped his fingers using his left causing flames to burn away the shadows sneaking up on them.

**'Damn there not the ones I was trying to capture but I'd rather take on the weaklings instead of these two.' **Erigor thought giving the order to stop them before using wind magic to vanish.

"You deal with them I'm heading after Erigor and getting that flute!" Natsu yelled blowing a hole through the wall so he could catch up to him faster.

"After a year of travelling with him I really shouldn't be surprised by that anymore." Noah spoke out loud while looking up at the clouds. "If I hurry up I can get some apples before we have to meet up near Clover." he said looking at the dark guild as a pair of steel gloves appeared on his hands. Slipping into a loose stance he bashed his fist together smirking as some of the dark guild didn't back down.

"You might think your lucky since Natsu's not here but you're not, he might be known as Oberon but my title is Atlas the titan that holds planets in his hands!" Noah yelled throwing off his jacket before smashing his fist into the ground causing the entire station to shake. As large pillars of stone spikes burst up from the ground smashing into the dark guild he jumped out-of-the-way dodging a few light spells from his side.

"Don't get cocky and think you can win your facing the technique passed down to me by teacher Sig!" Noah said throwing a loose rock into the air and punching it as it came back down. The rock was sent speeding as it turned into a warped looking arrowhead before crashing into the members that tried sneaking up on him.

Not giving them enough time to keep their group to think of counters for his attacks Noah clapped his hands on the ground shouting out _"Wood-Make Rising Dragon!" _The members of Eisenwald watched on as a large wooden dragon erupted from the ground smashing into their members.

_"Wood-Make Forest Prison." _Noah said watching as multiple medium-sized wooden beams burst out of the ground locking into place around Eisenwald. He was about to leave and catch up to Natsu when his legs suddenly gave out on him as he fell to the floor coughing up blood into his hands. **'Dammit just let me find her first please that's all I'm asking.' **Noah thought forcing himself to his feet and slipping into the nearby wooden beam so he could catch up to Natsu.

"So he's one of the alchemist I was told to watch out for." a figure said with a smirk on her face as she stepped out from behind a pillar brushing her white hair back. "I can't wait for the day I get to meet you." she spoke out loud her black heels being the only sound heard as she was walking away.

"Come on we have to catch up to Eisenwald!" an all to familiar voice yelled busting in with two others behind her.

{Train Tracks}

Blue lights flashed across the tracks as Natsu got to work repairing all the damage done during his fight with Erigor.** 'That's one of the few things she did pound into my head.' **Natsu thought with a laugh remembering the hell teacher put him through. Taking off his damaged cloak to start working on it he ignored Erigor's muffled yelling in the background as he clapped his hands to use alchemy. He had changed much in the last year and a half under Izumi's training now he looked like a proper alchemist. He was wearing a black sleeveless Nehru jacket worn closed, black slacks, and boots. The scarf Igneel gave him was wrapped around his waist and the chain to his own pocket was watch showing proving he was one of Teachers students.

A flash off of his metal arm drew his attention the black metal looking as new as the day Porlyusica found him. The only thing different was the alchemy symbols Teacher carved up and down his arm over the last two years. **'After two years it still doesn't feel normal.' **Natsu thought flexing his left hand as he put his cloak back on.

Looking at his reflection in the metal he pulled his hood up to hide the scales covering his face and arm.** That was the second part of the toll you took from me Truth.'** Natsu thought remembering the first time a kid saw him covered in scales and ran off screaming demon. They had discovered early on in his training that every time he used his dragon slayer magic scales would start covering his body more and more along with large spikes of rage he couldn't help. It was difficult but he learned some patience among other things to help deal with his problems.

_**"I grow tired of this! I'll crush you myself puny alchemist!" **_a dark voice yelled as the skies started to darken and a giant magic circle appeared in the sky above him.

Natsu looked on unimpressed as Lullaby took its true form, it was huge towering over the cliffs its three eyes gleaming as it stared down at him. Natsu would of been impressed if the demon wasnt made of wood but he shrugged it off as one of the things he couldn't control and blamed Truth. He had his hand up making talking motions with it as Lullaby continued to rant about souls and other stuff he really wasnt paying attention anymore.

But the second the guild masters conference was mentioned Natsu's anger spiked and he snapped his fingers bringing Lullaby to its knees screaming in pain as fire consumed it.

"You talk to much!" Natsu barked out a wisp of fire coming out with each breath he took trying to calm down so he doesn't barbecue his target. Seeing a shadow looming over him Natsu looked up to see Lullaby's clawed hand coming down to crush him. Snapping his fingers blue sparks came racing down his metal arm as the flames around him grew hotter burning Lullaby's arm off into nothing but a stub.

It didn't even have time to scream as Natsu took in a large breath of air a magic circle forming in front of him as he yelled out _"Fire Dragons Roar!" _A large blast of fire filled the cliff side swallowing everything in its path and leaving Lullaby's screams as the only sound that could be heard over the flames.

As the fires let up Natsu saw Lullaby on the ground barely alive and looking up at him with fear in its eyes. _**"Kill me dragon finish me and let me die!" **_the demon yelled begging for death as a large circle appeared under it.

"I want the stone Zeref was rumored to have created so tell me and I'll make it quick." Natsu told it the scales running up his arm slowly turning back to normal.

_**"Deliora, It was Deliora he was the one Zeref left with any knowledge of the alchemy! Thats all I know I swear now end it liked you promised!"**_ Lullaby yelled as the large alchemy symbol under him glowed brightly with life.

"I lied." was all Natsu said as he walked off living the demon to curse his name as red sparks filled the air and a large eye opened up under it.

{Skip to Clover Town}

"Master I don't know what happened but I'm glad your alright!" Erza told him slamming him against her breast-plate with a loud thud. Makarov went over everything his children told him but for an entire dark guild to plan an attack on them and Lullaby still out there missing he was worried.

They were walking to the magical vehicle Erza commandeered when a ten-year old bumped into him knocking him down. "Sorry sir I wasn't watching were I was going" the kid said helping to brush the dust from him while the others laughed in the background.

"That's quite alright but what are you doing out here this late at night young man?" Makarov asked looking at the kid who was wearing a plain white shirt, black pants with a pair of running shoes on his feet. The scarf around his waist looking like his lost childs but he pushed that thought aside. The kids violet eyes widened at the reminder of how late it was.

"I was waiting at the library for my big brother to get back from his job but I think I might have missed him so I'm hurrying back to our hotel room so I don't get in trouble." the kid told him with a polite smile while scratching his short black hair. Before anything else could be asked the kid was off running around the corner so he wouldn't be late.

**'There's something off about that kid but I don't know what.'** Makarov thought walking over to the corner the kid turned down only to find the road empty with nobody in sight.

{Red Jenny Inn Room B4}

Natsu opened the door and walked into his room only to find Noah already asleep a pile of apple cores stacked near the foot of his bed.

Rolling his eyes he peeked into the adjoining room for a second before walking over and crashing on the nearby couch tired from todays events. **'Finally after two years I have a lead to go on but what now.' **Natsu thought turning his head to stare at the adjoining door.

**'I might have to head home soon before I go hunting demons down but would I be welcome.' **Were Natsu's last thoughts as he was about to close his eyes and get some sleep when suddenly he heard the sound of someone knocking.

Snapping his slitted eyes open Natsu stomped over to the door almost ripping it off of its hinges when he yanked it open but froze mid-sentence seeing the figure at the door. "Mind inviting me in Salamander." Levy joked standing in the hallway Happy asleep in her arms.

"You do know it's five in the morning right?" Natsu asked a smile on his face as he took Happy from her.

"Sorry about that but this was the only time I had to sneak away for a bit to drop Happy off. The others were curious about why I was heading out this way but I just told them I was meeting up with another bookworm." she told him while making sure the room had no bugs. The second she tapped the counter top three times Natsu gained a hard edge in his eyes.

"Don't know if you've heard but the Dark Guild Eisenwald apparently vanished on their way to prison and the Magic Council is holding us back at Fairy Tail responsible for the damage done at Oshibana Station because Erza was caught knocking out people for answers." Levy told him sliding the newspaper she got from downstairs across the table towards him.

"Really I was in the area just a few hours age but we must have missed each other." Natsu responded looking the paper over and seeing the note attached at the bottom. _**'Rune Knights have the hotel surrounded with orders to take you in by force if you resist. Someone wants you near the council and it's better to find out who. I changed the names on the rooms when the owner wasn't looking so take my key and head towards my room on the first floor while I stay here with the them.'**_

Seeing the seriousness in her eyes Natsu stood up giving her a quick one armed hug before grabbing his bag. "I'll try to stop by some time soon but you know how work is." Natsu told acting like he was visiting Levy getting a whispered 'be careful' before walking down the stairs. The paper in his hand burning too ash as he walked down stairs.

He was just putting the key in his 'room' when they approached him. "Oberon you are under orders too come with us. The Council would like a word with you sir." the Rune Knight told him hands resting near his sword.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**About Natsu being different remember Truth dumped a lot of knowledge in his mind.**_

_**Hope you like Levy she's going to be a little like Hawkeye with the cloak and dagger stuff. It's still Levy but her inner Hawkeye is going to come out on some occasions.**_

_**As for my OC partner for Natsu ive been locked in a room with nothing but a TV and time to think. So with all my new free time ive redone a lot of things in my head about all of my stories and the two mysterious people are some of what I'm talking about. I came up with something evil for Natsu while waiting.**_

_**I'll explain some background about Noah and the two mysterious people slowly so please be patient.**_

_**I'm going to be placing information about Noah on my profile page if you want more info about him or any other OCs I might think up.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**{words - 2706}**_

Chapter 3

{Magic Council Fiore Branch}

employees and visitors scattered out-of-the-way as a large number of Rune Knights ran by them trying to catch up too cloaked figure of Oberon walking further ahead of them. **'There way too slow if they can't keep up with me. Besides Teacher would take my arm if she knew they tried to place cuffs on me.' **Natsu thought casting a sideways glance back at the out of breath knights already cut down by half just from following him from Clover Town.

"Oberon, sir please wait up you've had us double timing it for hours too get here early." The commander begged while gasping for air.

"That was a light jog compared to Teacher and Igneels training." Natsu told them not even stopping wanting to get this meeting over with already. That comment caused the majority of the remaining knights to glare holes in the back of his head as they rushed to keep up.

He was nearing the chamber door when a voice called out freezing him in place "Having fun running the knights ragged FullMetal."

His eyes slitted as he turned staring at the figure walking out from the shadows of a nearby hallway. "Ultear!" Natsu growled out as she walked towards him unaffected by the growing pressure unlike the knights sweating because of it.

"Leave us." Ultear ordered causing the knights too stop in their tracks backing up. She didn't care that they were only down the hall watching them or the looks she was getting. Her eyes were only on the scales slowly appearing on his face and arm as she got within reaching distance.

Ignoring the pressure around her Ultear pulled his hood back slightly letting those around see the salmon strands of his hair as she leaned in closer. "Why do you hide your face from the world FullMetal? You know how I love playing with your hair." Ultear whispered running a hand through Natsus hair while the other was tracing the muscles through his shirt.

"What do you want?" Natsu growled out trying to keep calm.

"To offer you the same thing I offered in Pendleton. Join Grimoire Heart with me as your partner, you know your skills are wasted protecting others. With your magic you could be great even our guilds Master one day if you wanted and I could help you with your search Natsu. I could help you find the stone, your dragon of a father, whatever you want."

She leaned in closer to his face.

"Just."

Their noses touched slightly.

"Say."

Their lips were a breath away from each others.

"Yes."

She was broken from her focus when Natsus metal hand grabbed her throat in a vice like grip. "Never not after what happened in Bonath. Not after watching the town burn while you set their and watched from your airship." Natsu whispered to her as a wisp of fire brushed against her ear when spoke. She was stunned for just a second from the heat and that's all it took for Natsu too pull up his hood walking past her into the council chambers.

Turning around she watched the doors closing behind Natsu with a sly smirk on her face. **'I'll make you mine fire dragon.' **was her last thought seeing Natsu glance back at her for that split second.

42-42-564

"Don't let a word sl-" Whatever Jellal was about too say was cut off by the doors behind them being blown apart. Everyone froze watching as a cloaked figure walked past the ruble a white and purple cloth in his hand mumbling death threats about the council.

Erza watched as knights scrambled to get out of his way as the figure walked past them only stopping for a second to look her way.

"Figures Oberon wouldn't like what the council decided." the rune knight nearby said to the others said as he walked by the pair.

**'Oberon!'** Erza thought with an eye twitch hearing that was him who just walked by plus everything else that happened today proved she was having a bad week.

42-42-564

The group set at the back in a private room of Hanamura Inn with the others watching as Natsu begged Happy for his forgiveness for leaving him behind like that.

"Please listen to me Happy I would have brought you with me but Teachers training was ten times worse than Erza could ever be." Natsu begged seeing Happy ignoring him. Levy stifled a laugh and Noah had a small smirk on his face watching Natsu beg like that.

"Fine I'll forgive you but I want ten of those giant fish from Aquroya." Happy told him after letting Natsu sweat for a bit.

Noah paled hearing Natsu agree so fast because he just knew he'd be roped into helping catch those giant man eaters. While letting them catch up for a bit Levy looked over one of the old books Natsu found for her while Noah ordered another batch caramel apples.

"Once news spreads he'll respond with an attack or worse." Noah told them between bits of his apple getting their attention. They all stared down at the white and purple cloak on the table except for Happy who was happily eating the most expensive fish on the menu.

"I tried to deney it but the council needed some good publicity after his last public scandal. He apparently had another a tantrum after losing more jobs too different guilds and of corse he blames Fairy Tail." Natsu told them rubbing his eyes at the headache the coming news would cause.

"Come on Natsu what happened too you being fired up all the time." Levy joked trying to cheer him up getting a small laugh from Natsu.

"Levy for the last few months ive been destroying dark guilds, fighting demons, and someone probably Grimoire Heart is trying to drag me into the spotlight for whatever reason. Dealing with a grown man throwing a tantrum because he keeps making an idiot of himself in public I have a right too have a small headache." Natsu told her leaving some bills on the table before standing up with Happy floating behind him.

She left a small tip before following them outside watching as Natsu and Noah packed their things into the magic vehicle parked outside. "So your minds made up Natsu, you wont come back with me to Fairy Tail?" Levy asked her voice breaking some as she watched Natsu help the others into the back.

"Sorry Levy it's just too many bad memories there too come back right now." Natsu responded already knowing what was coming.

"What about the dark guilds after you, if their as powerful as they claim you'll die." Levy tried again using the dark guilds as a reason for him too come back home.

"No one back home would miss me or did you forget the last time I was in the guild I broke Elfmans jaw." was Natsus only response before Noah started the magic vehicle driving off.

"Thats not true we want you home." Levy whispered watching the magic vehicle disappear further down the road.

42-42-564

"Why can't we go back to Magnolia?" Happy asked looking up at a slightly green Natsu who had his eyes shut tight.

"I just have one more job Happy, one more job before I can head back to Magnolia, just one more job and she might come back too me." Natsu trailed off at the end to motion sick too care if Happy heard him.

"Okay but you still have to stop by Aquroya, you promised me you would." Happy chirped happily thankfully not having heard the last part.

"Sure thing buddy you can have all the fish you want." Natsu said with a smile as he was scratching Happys head while trying to ignore the voice in the back off his head and the laughter.** 'You still can't face the Master after everything you've done salamander.'**

"Natsu-nii who's that?" a tired voice beside him called out while rubbing his eyes.

"Just go back too sleep Selim you can meet Happy later." Noah called out from the driver's seat.(1)

42-42-564

"I'm back." Levy called out as she walked into the guild hall only to duck as a Grey flew by her. Others welcomed her back while Jet and Droy were at her side almost instantly. But what drew her attention was the angry Erza yelling at everybody.

Thinking Levy was confused about Erzas mood Mira explained it too her. "You werent her for it but they accused Erza of being the one responsible for all the damage down at Oshibana. If that wasnt enough she ran into Oberon as he was leaving the council chambers."

"But enough about that how is your sick friend doing?" Mira asked trying to change the subject.

"Not any better unfortunately and still stubborn as a dragon. I've been trying to get him too move back here to Magnolia but he's more happy moving from inn too inn." She huffed thinking about yet another failed attempt to get Natsu too come back home.

"He can't be all bad if he hunted down another book for you." Cana teased draping an arm over her shoulder. She whispered something in Levys ear causing her too blush and the other two members off Team Shadow Gear to scrowl seeing thinking he was stealing Levy.

"No,No, No, He's more of an older brother than anything besides like I said he's too busy traveling!" she denied shaking her head with a flushed face.

"Than you wont mind if I take a shot at mister mysterious would you?" Cana teased showing off the picture that fell out of the book. The others crowded around wanting to get a good look at Levys mysterious friend. The picture showed a hooded Natsu reading a book at one of the tables with a sleeping Levy resting her head on his shoulder.

**'I'm so going to kill Noah next time we meet!' **Levy raged in her mind seeing the looks Cana and Mira were giving her.

"Just friends huh." they both asked at the same time. The teasing was about to start when everybody's eyes started dropping. Everybody in the guild was asleep as the figure walked in cloaked in robes walking straight towards the request board.

"Mystogan." Makarov spoke though his voice was tired. Through sleep filled eyes he watched Mystogan take two jobs down from the board.

"I shall return." he told Makarov showing him the jobs.

"No wait. Is Oberon really Natsu? Is he alright?" Makarov asked barley awake now.

Mystogan stopped mid step turning too barley look in his direction before asking "How would I know?"

"You've done jobs together before the council confirmed it for me." was the reply.

"He'll come home soon." was all Mystogan gave him as he was walking towards the door counting backwards from five as he did.

42-42-564

**'Thank Kami it stopped.'** Natsu thought as the vehicle finally stopped near the inn. The paleness going away as he stepped out of the back with a sleepy Selim who was holding Happy in his arms following behind him.

**'Maybe I should call Mystogan to see if he knows anything about Deliora.' **Natsu thought already planning out the trip too Isvan.

"I got us a room for the night but it only has two beds so Selims got to bunk with you again." Noah called out while he was lost in thought.

"Thats fine." Natsu replied as they walked up the stairs to their room. After they got settled it didn't take long for everybody to go back to sleep but Natsu stayed up staring out the window with a drink in his hand. He knew Selim didn't remember but he did and tomorrow was the anniversary of Bonaths destruction. **'Its just another thing to add too my list of growing failures.'** Natsu thought staring down at his glass. It was the first job they took after training with Teacher for so long and he got cocky while they were chasing the dark guild Saturnus.

It was an easy job and they caught up too them without trouble but he didn't count on the leader being a sore loser.

{Flashback}

"Sorry alchemist but you lose." the leader grinned from the middle of Bonath were he was trapped. Lifting up his hand he let out a crazed laugh as the magical circle under them pulsed red.

"Goodbye alchemist!" was all Natsu heard before an explosion ripped through the town. He stood there shocked as the fire raced towards him and only Noah raising a dome of wood around them knocked him out of it.

"Natsu the fire can't burn you so search for survivors while I put the fire out!" Noah yelled his gauntlets appearing on his arms. And with that he ran into the blaze breathing in all the fire around him as he began his search.

Hours passed by as they fought the inferno and Natsu only had one thought going through his mind **'Where in the world was the rune knights or mages from the council.'**

Hearing somebody crying Natsu took in a large breath eating all the nearby fire before running into the collapsed building missing the library sign near the door. After going up the flight of stairs Natsu burst through the door pulling back large beams as he neared whoever was crying.

Finally he saw them and his blood ran cold seeing a little boy unconscious in a crying womans arms. "Save him, please save my baby boy." she begged as blood started pooling under her from the shrapnel in her back.

"I'm getting both of you out of here." Natsu assured her wishing he knew some medicinal alchemy.

"We both know the only way I'm leaving here is in a box. Please just please take Selim with you and keep him safe." she told him while burying her face in Selims hair.

Natsu watched on helpless as she spoke her last words too her son not even responding when Noah walked up behind him. "Natsu something big is coming we have to go now." Noah urged seeing the scales covering his entire body already and knowing how bad his temper is from personal experience. Taking Selim in his arms they left the building in a hurry and as they were running towards the edge of town Natsu saw a large airship flying overhead.

{Flashback End}

A whimper broke him out of his thoughts causing Natsu too look over and see Selim tossing in his sleep. With a smile Natsu grabbed the white and purple cloak pulling it over them as he leaned against the wall. Selim snuggled closer too him in his sleep like normal since he's afraid of the dark.

**'I'll keep you safe Selim like I promised your mother and hopefully you'll love Fairy Tail when you finally see it.' **Natsu thought as his eyes closed. The Wizard Saint symbol on the cloak illuminated in the moonlight.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**1. Like I said I thought of something evil and if you want a clue look up 'Pride the First Homunculus' on YouTube. It's creepy as hell and I loved thinking of ways too use something like it. I can see Erza or Levy in Hawkeyes place.**_

_**They'll head back to Fairy Tail after the Galuna Island Arc.**_

_**I know he can eat fire but there's a limit to everything.**_

_**The Wizard Saint thing was Scotts idea but I'm making him the weakest member of the group. He'll lose fights I'm not making him overpowered**_ _**so please don't flame me it's just an idea I like.**_

_**Ultear is under orders to get Natsu by any means and Levy sees him as a brother but I'm picking on her a bit. **_


End file.
